The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device mounting board block, a light emitting device, and a method of producing the light emitting device.
It is known to use, for a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, a planar light source including a thin light emitting device and a light guide plate expanding light from the light emitting device in a planar manner. One known light emitting device for such a use is a thin light emitting device including a flat (i.e., low) resin housing (hereinafter, referred to simply as a “housing”) and a light emitting diode mounted therein (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-530635).